Conventional chest protectors for catchers are designed to protect the front of the upper body from being hit by a baseball without restricting the catcher's mobility. In addition, such protectors are designed to be usable by different wearers by adjusting straps arranged on the back of the protector. When such protectors are properly fitted, they protect the lower front portion of the shoulder area, but they do not protect the top portion of the shoulder. Catchers are frequently hit on the top of the shoulder by stray balls, particularly by balls that bounce off of the catcher's face mask. In addition, if the straps are not properly adjusted for the wearer, the chest protector may sag and expose a larger portion of the shoulder and chest area to stray balls.